


Persistence of Hope

by allonym



Series: Doctor Who Series 5 and 6 Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Missing scene from The Big Bang.   The Doctor always rather liked hope.
Series: Doctor Who Series 5 and 6 Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256399
Kudos: 3





	Persistence of Hope

A healing coma would feel good right now. Well, it wouldn’t feel at all, which would be the point. Normally a shot from a Dalek’s blaster would earn him at least six hours of unconscious bliss, if not a whole new body. No time for that now.  
  
River finished wiring the vortex manipulator to the Pandorica. Good old River. Whoever she was. He wouldn’t find out now, which was a shame. He’d been looking forward to seeing how that story came out. Or rather, how it began. He knew how it came out. Stories. . .  
  
“River, do you have your diary?” he asked. He barely recognized his own voice.  
  
“Of course,” she said, her hand going to the bag strapped round her waist.  
  
“Give it here,” he said.  
  
She handed him the small blue book without hesitation. He took it in his free hand and smacked himself in the forehead with it, as hard as he could.  
  
“Ow.”  
  
“Doctor!” she said, exasperated. He handed it back to her.  
  
“There, that should leave a psychic imprint. Books have their own life, you know. Especially well-read books. Especially well-read books featuring amazing adventures with handsome, clever heroes.”  
  
He could see her try to laugh at him, but her eyes were tearing up, which made his eyes feel a bit watery too.  
  
“When the universe reboots, that book will likely reboot as well, and find its way to you.” He smiled to see her clutch it to herself.  
  
“Now, do you. . .” he paused, feeling unexpectedly nervous.  
  
“Do I what?” she asked.  
  
“Do you know my name yet?”  
  
She grew very still, and gave him a small, sad smile. “Yes.”  
  
“Ah, well, good. Because I couldn’t tell you it otherwise. No offense,” he said.  
  
“None taken. You hardly know me.”  
  
“Right, well, luckily you know me. Because if you hold my name in your head during the reboot, you should be able to preserve a memory of me.”  
  
At the hopeful look in her eyes, he shook his head. “Just a memory. It will probably hurt, I’m afraid.”  
  
She laughed. “I don’t mind, not if I can keep at least something. . .”  
  
“I know. That’s why I’m telling you. But listen, this is important. If you keep my memory, and if the book finds you, then get it to Amy. On her wedding day.”  
  
“Amy?”  
  
“Yes, Amy. Bring her to me now. Not much time left.”  
  
“Doctor. .. “  
  
“Go. Now.” He closed his eyes and rested for a moment, and heard her leave.  
  
Now to find out if the ginger girl with the impossible life could weave a miracle or two. After all, in the end, Pandora’s box held one good thing.  
  
And he always rather liked hope.


End file.
